Beyond The Insanity
by WickedKolMikealson
Summary: Stiles lectures Derek about the almost deaths of Scott and Lydia, He leaves Derek alone in the woods with out his heart, Things start to happen down at Beacon Hills High School, werewolf activity, will Stiles tell Derek about it, or will he leave him without knowing?
1. Beyond The Insanity

"I can't do this anymore Derek, Lydia and Scott almost died back there!" Stiles said as a loud whisper that came deep from his aching throat. Derek looked at him with his eyes full of sadness and guilt. "It was all my fault Stiles, I thought that maybe if Scott and I pissed them off, they would go for me and not them." Stiles wiped his eyes with frustration, he didn't think that Derek's ideas could get that stupid.

"What made you think of that stupid idea, why would they just go for you when Scott was apart of the so called Pissing Them Off plan." He argued and he started to roam around in a circle in the middle of the woods west of the city. Stiles groaned, he was frustrated beyond belief that the one man that he trusted to keep everyone safe including himself, almost got everyone killed instead.

Derek looked down at the ground covered with dying leafs, he didn't look at Stiles once; he knew that if he glanced at him all he would see is Stiles dissapointment in him. Stiles fell to his knees and he held onto his heart; it hurt from the constant anger that wanted to punch through his chest. Sometimes when people want to hold things in, it isn't possible to hold in; he had to let it out.

He yelled out a cry that croked out of his throat, tears fell from his eyes like a cloud pouring rain over a city of pain and hate. Scott almost got his heart ripped out of his chest from piercing a stake through a werewolf's heart, it was the alfa's girlfriend, gladly Scott sprinted out of the abandoned warehouse fast enough so that the alfa couldn't catch his trail.

Lydia was tied up in a cell underground; two of the werewolfs in the pack were down there watching her suffer. Her wrists were tied together with a thick knot of rope, when Stiles released her there were burns deep in her skin; her wrists were bleeding mercifully. He was scared, he didn't want the girl he had a crush on since third grade lose her life for a dumb sacrifice.

Stiles got up from the ground slowly and he looked up at Derek with hate, but forgiveness was deep down inside his soul; it was just blocked up by a thick wall. He shook his head at the guy he trusted with his life, he covered his mouth with his hand and one last tear fell from his left eye; he was done showing sadness. He had to get over it or something else that's bad might happen to someone he cares about, if it was Derek; he wasn't sure if he would care or not.

"I have to go." He said, his voice was quiet and soaked with hurt, Derek tried to grab his arm, but Stiles threw a finger up in the air to let him know he didn't want to be touched. "I'll get better Derek, just work on taking care of business with those werewolfs in a decent manner this time." He explained and he walked away from Derek, his hands were in fists and the sadness that was in his expression dissappeared along with his sorrow.

Derek inhaled and exhaled deeply, he wanted Stiles to turn back to him and forgive him already, but by the looks of it, he wasn't going to for awhile. Derek covered his mouth and shut his eyes, he was strong, but not strong enough to keep the tears from slipping out of his closed eyes. Wrods couldn't explain the torture he was being put through as Stiles walked away from him, but soon he was out of his sight which shattered his heart.

Derek wasn't hurt just because Scott and Lydia were almost killed and Stiles was heartbroken from that. But it was also because Stiles almost got killed in the warehouse. The alfa took him by the throat while Derek was chained up to the metal wall, he wasn't strong enough to rip the chains from the wall. Every second that Stiles was choking, so was he; the pain got so unbearable that he tugged and tugged out of his chains before Stiles lungs ran out of time.

His eyes slowly started to close as Derek got out of the chains, he used his speed to throw the alfa through the glass window and knock him out for almost half a minute before he started to get back up. He grabbed Stiles and sprinted out of the warehouse and through the woods, that was when the lecture from Stiles started, and it was never forgotten.


	2. Problems In Calculus

That clock constantly ticked and Stiles flinched each time he heard a 'tick' radiate through his ear in sound waves. He was laying upside down on his bed papers on his face, they were tickling his nose; it was almost like a wake up call to get up to face reality. His eyes opened and he wiped the papers off of his face quickly and looked at his alarm clock. He was already and hour late for school and he promised Scott that he would be there for Physics.

It didn't seem like he was going to make that promise happen, Physics ended just few minutes ago; Scott said he needed to talk to him about something extremelly important. Stiles took some logical guesses on what the subject could have been if he had made it to class on time, maybe it was about last night about the wolf pack. It also could have been some drama between him and Allison, nothing that Stiles wanted to pay attention to, but he did because he cared so much about Scott.

That was the thing about Stiles, he could be selfish at times, almost too selfish. He ignored his closest friends at times because he didn't want to pay attention, he wanted to stay in his own thoughts, it could have been from self pitty or a complete blockage to reality. Stiles jumped out of bed and grabbed a sweater and some shoes; he didn't have time to change his pants or shirt, his dad didn't even know about last night.

Stiles got into the bathroom and he looked in the mirror, he noticed a few scratches on his face, a few small cuts were on his cheek and, a corner of his lip was split open. He had a burn on his forehead. His eyes were red from the lack of sleep and frustration that went through his already damaged mind. He honestly didn't know much more he could take, the werewolfs were starting to get the best of him, he didn't know how, but they were.

He heared a vibrating sound and he looked down at his phone that was lying on the bathroom counter, it was Scott; he knew that he was going to get his ass chewed out. "H-hello?" He answers with a stutter in between his first word before Scott blew up on him.

"Where the hell were you in Physics, I needed to talk to you about the killings!" He was furious and he started to skip words, he was so angry and flustered. It was quiet over the line for a few minutes, but Stiles could hear his best friend's breathing over the line. "I'm so sorry Scott, I'm just so tired I-" Scott cuts him off. "You're tired, not physically, bu emotionally, right?" He asked and he breathed softly, almost as if he was calming down.

Stiles wiped his eyes and he looked in the mirror while he was still on the phone. "Yeah, emotionally." Stiles didn't say much after that, niether did Scott, a few minutes later Scott decided to just hang up and leave his friend be. Stiles keeps his eyes on his reflection, his hair is a mess, but it was the kind of messy that gave girls shivers down their spines. His eyes were the darkest of brown, a heavy dark chocolate reflected in the half clean mirror. They almost looked like crystal pearls.

He couldn't think about last night, he had to get to school and figure things out with Scott, and if he sees Lydia he has to get something out of her. He splashed water on his face and marched out of his house to his old and dirty jeep that he has used to get places for two years; the jeep was passed down for generations.

He parked in his usual parking space; only because it was reserved for him since his dad was the sheriff. The school's front and back entrances were empty, obviously because school was in session and no one was just allowed to walk out of class without being stopped by security. Stiles walked into the back entrance and skipped the lecture from the attendance lady and just went to Calculas.

When he made his entrance into his class he saw Scott at one end and Lydia at the other, unfortunatly he sat by Scott. He took a sit and his best friend smiled and handed a copy of the assignment to Stiles, just in case he decided to go to Calculas; which he did. "Thanks man." Stiles said and wrote his name down on the sheet of paper covered with math symbols and different numbers.

"For the passed twenty minutes I have been looking at this guy in the gray sweater and ripped black jeans, there's something about him that screams deadly werewolf." Scott explained and Stiles looked over at him slealthy like, Scott looked at Stiles like he was some kind of moron. "Dude he's working on a test, I don't think he's flattered that some random guy is staring at him." Stiles looked up at Scott and rolled his tired looking eyes.

"So tell me again, what was the thing that made his personality cry werewolf like in the fairytale 'Little Red Riding Hood'." Stiles asked showing his inner smart ass. "Keep your attention to his left hand and how it keeps pulling his sweater sleeve down so that his wrist doesn't show." Stiles raised an eyebrow and shrugged; he had no clue what his best friend was talking about.

"Back at the warehouse, the whole pack had a tattoo on their left wrist, maybe he's hiding his tattoo from us, maybe he's only here to keep an eye on you and I." Scott looked down at Stiles and his mouth opened wide with shock. "Holy crap, we need to tell...Lydia." Scott nodded in agreement and looked over at her, she was already looking at the two of them with consern in her eyes, Scott nodded at her and she nodded back; she turned to face her test.

"I'll tell Lydia after class, you need to get off campus and bring the news to Derek, he's back at my place looking over some weird lore books." Scott demanded and also explained. Stiles shook his head at Scott. "Fine i'll do it, I need to tell him something anyways." Scott stared at Stiles confused and then realized that Stiles was the reason Derek had been so quiet at his house before he headed for school.

"What the hell happened between you to?" He asked; it was like he demanded the answer from him. "I exploded, I tore him apart with my words, you and Lydia almost died last night, he said you two would be safe." Scott shrugged and looked over at Lydia, that time she wasn't looking back; she was still working on her test.

Stiles turned to look where Scott was, but he noticed that the awkward guy was staring at him, his eyes were an ungodly green, they weren't a kind of green that any human would have. Stiles ignored contact with him; he pretended that he wasn't there. "He's looking over here." Stiles swallowed a large ball of spit and stared at his test and scribbled on it; he hoped it tricked him to think that he actually didn't notice.

The bell finally rang and Stiles rushed out the door with his key ready in his hand to unlock his car. He reached the parking lot and he heard something from behind him. "So you thought you could trik me huh?" Stiles turned around and looked around the area, no one was there to save him if he turned into a smart ass. Of course why would he want saving, if he was taken to the alfa he could have gotten an over all idea on what they were really like.

" I have no idea what you're talking about, so can you stop being a creeper and head to your next class?" Stiles suggested and he unlocked his driver side of the car. He started to get really nervous, he was about ready to pop his inhaler out just incase he was going to have a sezure out of nowhere.

"Tell Derek that if isn't back at the warehouse by eight tonight, his friends are dead." Stiles eyes widened and he turned around to say something, but he was already gone before a word flew out of his mouth, he had to tell Derek fast.


	3. Scott's house and the Plan RoadHouse

Stiles parked in front of Scott's house and barged right inside. Derek was sitting at the dining room table; he looked up shocked, his eyes were wide. Stiles kept eye contact with him, but he didn't let his guard down. "Derek, some wolf was watching us the whole time Scott and I were in Calculus." Derek shrugged and waited for a better explanation.

"The he came to me in the parking lot right before I came to tell you this, he said if you don't go to the warehouse by eight tonight, then he's going to kill one of us." Stiles stared into Derek's panicked eyes, they were looking all around the room; his attention was completely lost from the lore book in front of him. "Did he say that he wanted something?" He asked and looked at Stiles in a serious manner; he wasn't playing games, which was obvious.

Stiles shook his head and crossed his arms, he wish he got more information from the damn wolf, but he was gone before he could say anything back; maybe he shouldn't have turned around. "Did you say my actions?" Stiles shook his head and sat down on one of the chairs that was tucked under the hard wooden table. "What are you going to do, if anything at all?" He asked and Derek stayed silent for a few minutes before he got up and headed down to Scott's basement. Stiles follows quickly and shut the door behind the two of them.

"I'm going to be there by seven-thirty, I'll have a stake hidden in my jacket and I want you guys to be by the back entrance of the warehouse at eight exactly." Derek walked closer to Stiles and set his hands on his shoulders. "You have to trust me on this one Stiles, Lydia won't be there, Scott and Issac will, you have to let them take care of themselves." Stiles looked down at the ground and them over to the wall that held chains.

"We'll be there in a group, were going to take my old jeep, so...look for it." Stiles walked back upstairs and when he reached the top step Scott was in front of him. He moved to let Stiles off the stairs and he sat back down, Scott sat beside him. "I told him, we're going to be at the back entrance in my jeep by eight tonight, he's going to get there at seven-thirty. He wants Issac to come with us."

Scott looked down worried, the last time Issac helped Scott with something he got madly injured; he almost died. Scott agreed with the plan I got his phone out; he put the call with Issac on speaker. "Issac what do you say on doing a rescue mission?" Scott asked as the line got fuzzy, Stiles walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. "Sure, i'll be there by six." He said and hung the phone up; Scott was shocked that he hung up automatically.

"That's not normal of him." Scott whispered to himself, well he was meant to whisper that to himself, but Stiles heard. "What, that he hung up the phone?" Scott nodded and slid his phone back into his jeans pocket. "Usually he sits on the line until I hang up."Scott explained and the two of them heard Derek walking up the stairs. "Did you get a hold of Issac?" He asked and took the glass of water from Stiles and took a sip walking over to Scott. "What the hell," Stiles said and snatched the glass back from Derek.

"Yeah, he said he'll be here by six." Derek clapped his hands together and sat back down at the table. "So now we sit here and wait from the right time." Scott rolled his eyes and pulled his laptop out from the under his chair; he turned it on and plugged in the password. He was typing something in the browser search engine and something popped up about animal killings in Beacon Hills.

"Technically the killings were actually done by animals, since you guys are considered-" Derek and Scott shot him a disturbed look and he didn't say anything else. "At least my transformation isn't seasonal, butterfly." Scott smiled and Derek laughed along with him; he had a big smile on his face and Stiles face stayed straight. "Very funny." He said and sat down next to Scott. "Whoa wait, click on that one." Stiles pointed at a shown link that proved it haden't been clicked on by him.

"Brutal animal killing, June 25th." Damn those people are fast Stiles thought, he didn't expect another killing in such a short amount of time; he now knew that the werewolf's were mildly impatient. "The killing occurred at the fishing dock west from my house. Why do I get the feeling that after every killing, it gets closer and closer to where I live?"Scott asked and everyone looked at each other with high concern.

"Maybe they're planning an attack against Derek, by going for one of his members." Scott's eyes widened and Derek covered his face with his muscled hands. "Are you guys actually agreeing with my somewhat logical guess?" Stiles asked and he had a smart ass smile on his face. "Shut up Stiles, It could be possible, but why would they go for me?" Scott said and he strolled down the article for more information.

"Does it really matter, they just want one of his members in his pack gone, it's a sign to show that if they don't get what they want, more will come." Stiles explained and a knock on the door was heard; Derek answered it. Issac pops into view when the door was opened; he smiled at Derek and went to sit at the table.

"So what's the problem here?" Issac asked and he sat on the other side of Scott. "They want to talk to Derek about something I guess, and if he doesn't, one of us gets killed. Or maybe slaughtered, probably depends on their mood." Scott explained with constant plinking eyes, Issac set his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Calm down man."

"I can't, each killing is getting closer to my house and my aunt has left me with my little cousin Andy, he can't get hurt guys!" Little foot steps are heard when Scott's little cousin comes into view with small animal cracker box in his hand. "I finished it Scotty, can I have another?' He asked politely with his high pitched voice; Scott looked at Stiles and he accepted to get Andy another box of crackers.

Stiles walked into the kitchen and looked in every drawer and cupboard until he found the box of crackers, he handed them to Andy and he walked back into his play room. "You guys have no idea how worried I am." Issac looked around the house and sneaked a look into Andy's play room.

"Maybe you and Andy need to get farther away as the killings get closer, it will be a constant step forward." Issac concluded and he peaked at the article of the explained killing. Derek, Issac, and Scott all heard a crunching sound it; It was Stiles eating an extra box of crackers in found in the drawer. "What I'm hungry and I love animal crackers." Stiles explained and all three of them rolled their eyes as they pay back attention to the article.

"Just come stay at my house, and if they get closer we can find a different place to go to until this mess is over." Scott looked up at Issac and showed a slight smile, he nodded and shut his laptop off.


	4. Kisses and Broken Wishes

Stiles was sitting on the couch stalling Andy from trying to ask Scott a million questions in a row. Scott is in his room packing stakes and guns with bullets full of a liquid that could take down any werewolf in almost a minute. Issac looks through the doorway to see Scott, he kept his attention on him until Derek broke is thoughts apart to get his attention.

"Hey It's almost time for me to head out and I wanted to ask you, are you doing alright with this whole Scott thing?" He looked at him with his eyes filled with question. Issac was confused and he showed it in his expression. "What Scott thing?" He asked with caution and he looked back down the hall at Scott and he was already looking at him.

"Oh come on Issac, you feel something for him, more than a friend or a sport mate. The way you look at him and the amount of protection you have over him shows it clearly." Derek smiled and pushed Issac toward Scott, he wasn't paying any attention to him; he started to zip up the two large bags filled with weapons. Whether Issac wanted to admit to himself or not, he knew he had feelings for Scott; strong feelings that wouldn't go away.

It was a constant pain in his chest that never goes away until he sees Scott. Issac ran his hand through his hair and walked down the hall to have a word with Scott.

"Hey need any help carrying those out?" He asked and sat down on the bed as he stared at Scott; when he wasn't paying attention to him. "Mmm, no, I got it." Issac looked down at the ground trying to find something to say. "Do you really think this plan will work?" He asked another question and he kind of got the idea that Scott was about to get frustrated; he knew that there was a slim chance that someone wouldn't get hurt or that the plan would actually go well.

"I don't know, really depends on my mood, whether I want to be positive or negative." Scott explained and he looked up at Issac with his dark chocolate brown eyes. Issac looked back into his eyes; his were a light blue almost a shining gray. He shook his head and Scott's eyes squinted with confusion. "I can't keep going on like this Scott." Scott still kept the confused look on his face.

"I can't keep lying to myself, please stop lying to yourself as well." Issac stood up and crossed his arms; he was still looking in Scott's eyes deeply. "If something goes wrong tonight I will regret the one thing I never did forever." Scott's eyes widened as Issac got closer and set one of his muscled hands on his cheek. "Wha-" Before Scott could finish his word Issac's lips were pressed against his, they were soft and delicious to him.

Scott slid his hand up Issac's chest and deepend the kiss; his eyes were squeezed shut and a ball of Issac's shirt was in his fist. The kiss ended and Issac looked back into his eyes; Scott breathed deeply and backed away; eventually he backed into his dresser. He touched his lips with his hand. "Please tell me you felt something." Issac demanded and he looked down the hall to make sure no one was snooping around; there was no one. He looked up at Issac and walked toward him, there was a love trance in his eyes, but it was being blocked by a small amount of fear.

"We have to go now." Scott grabbed both of the bags and scurried down the steps and outside, Stiles looked at him and his rushing moment. Issac walked downstairs and smiled at Stiles, he waved as Issac quietly made his way outside. Stiles had a very mild confused look on his face that showed he had no obvious or logical idea to what happened between those two.

"What the hell?" He asked himself and he walked outside with his keys in his hand. "So are you guys ready?" He asked and Scott gripped onto his hair. "Andy, wha-what about Andy, who is going to watch hime?" Scott asked and Issac squinted his eyes. "You stay with him Scott, we'll be fine, just the two of us." He smiled and took the bags from him, Scott gave him a disturbed look and walked back into the house shutting the door behind him.

Stiles stared at Issac and he threw the bags in the back of the jeep. "Let's go, we have no time to waste, I bet we have already wasted five minutes just messing around in the house." He jumped in the passenger seat of the car and Stiles started to drive off to the warehouse.

"What happened upstairs, between you and Scott?" He asked and he glanced at him then looked back at the road. "It's complicated." Stiles rolled his eyes and parked right in front of the forest and he turned to face Issac.

"Issac you're the definition of complicated, if anything's more complicated than you, that's probably because Lindsey Lohan is in town and they're planning an assault mission." Issac laughed and a half smirk grew on his face. "I kissed Scott." Stiles mouth dropped open and started the car; he made it behind the warehouse and stopped the engine.

He stared at the metal warehouse right in front of him and Issac just looked at him and then back at what was right in front of him; making it more awkward than it really needed to be. "Scott isn't gay, he dated Allison." Stiles said and he looked at Issac with observing eyes.

"There isn't just gay and lesbian Stiles, ever read up on being bisexual?" He asked and got out of the car, he grabbed a bag and set it on the ground unzipping it.

"Yes I have, but he just seem bisexual, he's never looked at guy in that lovey dovey way." Stiles explained and pulled some stuff out of the bag Issac was looking through. "That doesn't mean anything, and it doesn't exactly cover your back on the statement you made about him being gay." Both of them rolled their eyes at each other and sat on the front end of the jeep.

"Once he tells you what he thought about the kiss, let me know." Stiles said and Issac smiled and nodded; they waited for some kind of signal that Derek wanted them to go in.


	5. Cut cheeks and trouble reaks

The crickets chirped and Stiles sat quiet in the car with Isaac, he started to chew on his lip and Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Nervous about something?" He asked and Stiles shook his head, he got out of the car and slides a gun in his sweater. "Wait, what the hell are you doing?" He jumped out of the car and went after Stiles. "You can't go in there man!" He yelled quietly and Stiles stopped right in front of the back entrance.

"Watch me." Before Stiles got his hand on the latch of the door Isaac pulled him away and turned Stiles so that he was facing him. "Listen to me Isaac, if Derek is hurt or even-" Stiles flinched and he covered his mouth, his voice grew shaky. "If I lose Derek, I'm going to have nothing left, no one's shoulder to punch on; I will have no one that will be by my side even when I make the biggest mistakes." Isaac stood there without any words to say; he was speechless and he nodded to let Stiles go in.

Isaac couldn't have let Stiles go alone in there with his human self, Isaac slid two stakes in each inner pocket of his gray sweater. He walked inside the warehouse right after Stiles and kept him close. They both could hear noises come from above them in the vaults and upper level. They almost sounded like screams, but they were just the sound of a rat's squeaking, whether they were actual screams or not.

"Stay close, I'm not risking you to get hurt and have Derek's fist down my throat for it." He pierced his lips and looked in every doorway they passed, only because Stiles didn't have the logic in his brain during that time. "Maybe you should have brought your so called logic this time." He smirked like the young smart ass he was. Stiles rolled his eyes and the noises started to get louder and they passed a couple interrogation rooms before they reached the door to the next level.

"They're torturing him up there in the upper cell block, we have to hurry." Stiles said and quickened his sneaking pace, they started to go slow again; they didn't want to cause any attention from the constant sound of the squeaky steps. Stiles was about to barge right into the room when they reached the top of the stair case, but Isaac gripped on his sweater so he couldn't move.

"Let me go damnit." He said and tried to push Isaac away; he was to strong so Stiles eventually gave up and let him lead instead. He opened the door a little and he saw Derek locked in a chair, his ankles and wrists were locked down, a long metal collar was around his neck; a chain was hooked onto it and it trailed all the way to an electric machine.

"Look if we just march in there like we can take about five of them at once, we will obviously get our limbs torn apart." Isaac explained, and he kept his arms spread apart so that Stiles didn't have any chance of sneaking passed. "Well then you better make a plan before that's the first thing I do." Stiles threatened and Isaac looked around the room more, he noticed a hole on the other side, there must have been an entryway that led to the tunnel.

Isaac looked at Stiles with worry in his eyes. "There's a hole, I think I can find the passage that leads to it, I want you to stay here, don't do a damn thing until you see me in that hole, got it?" Isaac demanded and Stiles just stared at him for a minute; then he finally agreed. Isaac ran down the stairs and once he was out of Stiles of view he took a peak into the crack between the door and wall.

All of the werewolf's were in a circle talking to each other; he couldn't hear them clearly, they were only faint whispers. Ten minutes had passed and Isaac still wasn't seen in the small hole across from the doorway that Stiles was in, he lost his patience and he went into the room. "Let him go, and there won't be any trouble." Stiles threatened and all five of them stared at him with smirks on their faces, Derek slowly turned his head and faced Stiles; he shook his head in disappointment.

There were cuts all over his face, some looked like they were engraved with a knife and some looked like one of them drug their nails across his face. Stiles nodded his head and one of the charged at him. Before he could of laid a paw on him, he was down on the ground with a bullet through his head. Stiles pulled his gun out in time to shoot him, he didn't get a mark on himself.

"That's one, if you want any chance of killing me, how about you all come at once." He smiled nervously and he finally saw Isaac in the hole, he put his thumb up and ran toward the alfa, he jumped on him and smacked him down on the cold concrete. "Shoot at the ones closest to me Stiles!" He yelled and Stiles shot the only girl werewolf in the pack, she fell to the floor and she was slowly dying; he hit her right in the chest by her heart.

Another one of the members charged at Stiles and tackled him, he ran his claws against Stiles cheek and he screamed loud. Derek heard his cry and he rips his wrists out of the chains and sprinted to the wolf on him and tackles the werewolf, His teeth ripped out of his gum and he bit the other werewolf, Stiles pulled Derek off and he shot the werewolf.

The Alfa throws Isaac to the other side of the room and he slammed against the brick wall, leaving a deep indent in the brick wall. Blood slowly ran down Stiles cheek and Derek ran back to him, he got on his knees and held him in his arms. "You're going to be alright Stiles." Derek said and he picked him up in his arms. "Isaac come on, we need to get back to Scott's." He demanded and he left the Alfa knocked out and chained to the wall.

Derek barges into Scott's house and Scott helps Stiles onto the couch. Scott looked around the room and he stared at Derek scared and nervous. "Don't worry he's coming." Scott nodded and Isaac appeared in the doorway, he ran and hugged Scott. "Oh my god, I'm happy you're okay." He said and gripped the back of his hair.

Derek sat on the coffee table right next to Stiles and he smiled at Derek, Derek still had a straight face, he didn't find anything funny at that moment. "I didn't give you a signal moron." He said and he stared down at Stiles, he nodded and looked up at him. "You couldn't have given me one, you were chained up." He said weak and Derek shook his head and he covered his eyes.

"You could have died." He said and he ran two of his fingers across Stiles uninjured cheek. "You let Isaac go fist next time, you hear me?" He demanded and Stiles agreed, Scott was still clinging onto Isaac and he buried his face in his neck.

Derek pressed his lips against Stiles forehead and he closed his eyes, they opened when he removed his lips from his forehead and stood up. "I have to get going; I'm going to see what I can do about the Alfa." Stiles nodded and sat up on the couch, Scott took a seat and Isaac stood by the dining table.

Derek nodded at Isaac and smiled with appreciation.


	6. Isaac's Comfort

Isaac's eyes opened wide and he looked to his left; Scott was laying right next to him. He was wondering were he was, the place wasn't familiar, at least the bedroom. He held himself up with his elbows and he realized he didn't have a shirt on either. What did he do last night with Scott, where the hell was Stiles, and why was he half naked. Scott grunted in his sleep and he turned so that he was facing Isaac; he was still dead asleep. Isaac started to crawl out of bed, but he was stopped from Scott grabbing a hold of his arm and tugged him back down.

His eyes opened and he groaned still trying to pull him back down in a laying position. "Where are you going?' He asked and sat up, Isaac got off the bed and slid his shirt on; Scott just sat in the same position staring at him up and down. "Where am I?" Isaac asked and he cocked his head to the side as Scott smiled. "You're in my bedroom; you fell asleep on the couch last night, so I carried you upstairs." He explained and looked at the alarm clock, he only had a half an hour left until school started. He didn't even feel like learning about anything that day, he just wanted to hang around Isaac.

"What do you say about skipping school today?" He asked and had a smirk on his face; he chewed on his lip and stared at Isaac. Isaac's expression was blank, but he soon smiled and nodded his head. "What are we going to do though?' He asked and walked a few steps toward Scott; he still had a smile on his face. Scott shrugged and threw him back onto the bed, he had a wicked smile on and he started to crawl toward Isaac on the bed. He grabbed onto his ankles and pulled him down under him with his strength.

Isaac breathed heavy and grabbed onto Scott's shoulders, the feeling that he finally had Scott wrapped around his finger was extravagant. He loved the feeling that Scott admitted that he felt something for him. "I didn't think you felt anything for me." Isaac said as Scott lifted his shirt up and kissed down his stomach. "The. Truth. Is. I. Have. Felt. Something. For. You. Since. Sophomore. Year." He said between kisses and he reached Isaac's neck. He pressed his soft pink lips on his ivory skin and made gentle hickeys on his neck.

Isaac bit his lip and dragged his fingers up Scott's back; he had to be careful though. Back in the beginning year his trainer told him things about intimacy and love interests. Werewolf hormones could be tricky sometimes, and sometimes they can get the werewolf out of control. He started to think that what if he hurt Scott, what would he have done then? But it felt so good at the moment; he didn't want him to stop. Scott kissed Isaac's jaw line and bit into his neck using his sharp teeth. Isaac's eyes opened in shock and his wolf nails dug into Scott's back; both of their eyes turned yellow.

Scott groaned and he twitched when he felt Isaac's nails sinking into his flesh. He was still drinking some blood and finally let go of his neck, Isaac bit his lip and drug his nail down Scott's back; he pressed his lips against Isaac's. Isaac smiled and buried his face in Scott's neck; he softly ran the tips of his fingers down Scott's arm and kissed his neck one last time before they looked each other in the eyes.

They both smiled and Scott pecked at Isaac's lips, he rested on his back right next to Isaac and slid his hand down his arm and took Isaac's hand in his.


	7. Red Gewl and the Full Moon

Present-

The room is quiet and Stiles is shuffeling through papers like a maniac; Derek walks in with two heavy leather books in his hands. He looks up from all of the papers and at his personal garage maid; Derek is not amused. "What are these doing in your garage, you said that these were thrown in the trash weeks ago." He lectures him and tosses them onto Stiles's bed; he sits right next to them. Derek is so upset with him because the books were used for witchcraft, people have told stories that witches are looking for the exact books, the exact look and the same information that engraves itself between the front and back fold. Stiles shrugs and holds his arms, he knew that he should have thrown the those books away, but some strange dissapearings have been happening in Beacon Hills.

Stiles thinks that just because Derek is the Alfa, he doesn't have power over him. If he wants to keep the books then he has the right to. He knows that if Derek goes too far with his actions, there would be a chance that he could lose him forever. He comes back from his thoughts and finds Derek staring at him with a still unamused look on his face. His eyebrows lift and Stiles flinches from the quick movement. "What, are you okay?" He asks and Stiles nods with a lying smile; Derek hasn't caught onto the smile. "Now tell me, why do you still have these books?"

"Because they can still be of use, haven't you paid any attention to the people that have gone missing in the past week?" Stiles asks and points the west which directs both of their pairs of eyes to Stiles one of many bedroom walls. "Derek, you know what I mean, just trust me." Stiles pleads and he grabs onto Derek's hands, he squeazes his eyes shut knowing that going along with Stiles idea is a death threat, but he has to. He's protected Stiles for along time; not letting him do anything to help, Stiles is pretty much an animal with broken legs; useless.

Derek finally nods his head and agrees to go along with Stiles deadly idea. "So how do we begin with the death trap?' He asks and walks to the doorway. "Well, first we need to get Isaac or Scott in the picture." Stiles explains and follows Derek into the living room, automatically Derek disagrees with one of the choices. "There's no way we can take Isaac with us, not with the condition he's in." Stiles agrees and he calls Scott, putting him on speaker.

"Hello?" He answers and the line is fuzzy.

"Hey, it's Stiles, I'm in desperate need of your help."

"I don't know...Isaac is-" Stiles cuts him off with some random babbling.

"Just please Scott, it's your choice, if you want to help meet Derek and I behind the city's hospital. Stiles hangs up and grabs the books as he grabs his jeep keys and sprints to the car; he waits for Derek to get a move on and get in the passanger side of the jeep. Stiles starts the car and drives all over town trying to get to the hospital and he finally reaches the back.

"We have to try and read what's in the book, maybe some of the torture marks will fit the marks on the found vitcims." Stiles explains and opens one of the two books, the book has a dark green leather covering it. He drags his fingers down the book and reads each sentence carefully; Derek rests against the paint chipped cement wall. He's bored out of his mind, but Stiles does kind of have a point about the connect with the book and the people going missing. "Have you found anything yet?" He asks impatiently and he walks over to him, he bends down and looks from behind at the foreign words.

"Wait what about this," He points at a certain sentence that is right under a picture of some kind of demon being chained up in a deep celler. "Every midnight the ones without finished confinement will rise and get their revenge every month of June each year." Both of their eyes widen and they look at each other. "Did this book just tell us that the people who have gone missing are connected to some old time revenge ordeal?" Stiles asks Derek and himself, they hear a door slam shut and Scott walks over to them.

"You're a little late," Stiles looks up at his best friend and then looks back at the book, Scott can tell that his friend is thinking shameful of him. "I'm sorry for looking out for the guy I love." Scott rolls his eyes and looks at Derek; he shrugs and opens the other book by ripping the lock off of it; it hasn't been used. "I doubt this book will be any use, it was locked which means that no one has used it." Derek explains and throws the thick leathered book onto the gravel.

"Or maybe a witch locked it back up with some strong metal so no one human can get access to it." Stiles says and keeps scanning through each page of the first book they opened. Derek picks up the second book again and him and Scott start to scan through it. "Nothing really in here about people going missing out of nowhere, mostly things about a red gewl and the eclipse." Scott explains and continues to scan through the book a little more before his eyes wide open extremely. "The Red Gewl..." Scott says quietly to himself and then pushes Derek for him to pay attention.

"Watch who you push." He threatens and Scott throws the book into his lap, pointing at the description for The Red Gewl. "This Gewl occurs tomorrow, the 27th, every supernatural being grows out of control for the whole night, when dawn hits they finally go back tomorrow, but there's usually a huge blood spill." Scott reads out of the book and all of the look at each other; almost like taking turns. "What the hell..." All three of them say and Stiles runs into his jeep and starts the car, Derek jumps in the back and Scott gets in his car, they all drive to Isaac's house.


End file.
